


Hungies at 8

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by..., Lullabies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Take place after A Mother's Glove, Maria finally beat up her ex boyfriend for what he did.





	Hungies at 8

Frida and Maria walked out of a old house.

Frida plays a soft song on her guitar as Maria sighed

Frida said "You're gonna be okay Mrs. Rivera"

Maria said "Si I'm fine but-"

But she hears a voice

"Yo Marimar!"

It was her ex boyfriend from high school. 

"What-what's with the guitarist come on I said no trouble making guitarists!"

Frida growled

"Dustin get hungies at 8 you need to get back in the kitchen and make me dinner"

Maria growled as her face turned red

"I want a sandwich with corn"

But it makes Maria angry 

Her brown eyes turned into fiery reddish orange skulls

"Also guacamole"

Maria walked in anger to Dustin and punched him in the face.

Dustin falls in pain

Maria and Frida nodded

Maria and Frida start beating Dustin up.

Maria and Frida panted

Dustin was now covered in bruises.

Maria and Frida high fived.

The End


End file.
